


The Ratchet/Illusion Wedding Night Fic No One Asked For But They Got Anyway

by fandom_filth



Series: Origins [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time, First Time Together, I'm Bad At Titles, Misuse of medical skills, Spark Merging, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: If you have read "Catalysts": After dragging out their relationship so long, I thought I'd give you guys the wedding night fic.  There's really nothing all that important in here it's just what's in the tags.  Takes place between Chapters 25 and 26.If you have NOT read "Catalysts": It doesn't matter, really, there's only a bit of references to that fic, which is where I introduced Illusion.  I don't think you need to read that for this to work.  There's no real plot here though, it's just what's in the tags.





	The Ratchet/Illusion Wedding Night Fic No One Asked For But They Got Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Misukitt for beta reading and making sure I kept them both in character XD Thanks for the QC work, you're fantastic!

    "Come on!" Illusion's cultured voice rang out over Ironhide's raucous laugh as the three arrived home.  She grabbed Ratchet's hand and tugged, grinning. "I'm done waiting, love.  Torture me for two weeks of a heat cycle, you owe me."

     Ratchet gave a good-natured huff, but let her tug him along. "And where are we going?" He huffed, mock-irritated.

     "Wait and see!" She pulled him into her room and let the door shut, immediately pushing him against it to kiss him.

     Ratchet let himself snort with amusement as he hugged her. "Eager femme," He teased when she let him go.

     "Chatty mech," She teased back.

     He rolled his optics but didn't protest when she tugged him down to kiss her again.  He smirked a little into her mouth and reached around to play with the tailfin across her shoulders and she gasped in surprise, which he took full advantage of, catching her helm in his other hand to prevent her pulling away as he teasingly flicked his glossa against her mouth.  She giggled into the kiss and opened to it, pushing back with her own as her own slimmer fingers reached to tease his antenna.  It was Ratchet's turn to twitch with surprise, though he didn't break the kiss.

     Illusion was the one who did that, breaking off to grin at him and then press a kiss to his neck. "You know, I was reading some of your datapads," She commented, nuzzling his neck cables, and he suppressed a vocal reaction. "And one of them . . ." She kissed under the seam of his helm and his hands stilled, "was on Praxians.  Had a chart of the most sensitive regions on a Praxian frame, and evidently, the neck is one of those." She actually lightly let her dentae brush along it and a high-pitched beep of surprise slipped through his control, making her grin against him. "Do you know, I think they're right?"

     Ratchet gave an exaggerated huff and gripped a little tighter on her tailfin, servos finding a sensitive seam in her waist, and she yelped, clutching tight, automatically gripping him as the nearest handhold.  He smirked at her. "Doctor." He said simply.

     "Ooohh, is that a challenge?" She grinned.

     He arched his optic ridges at her, tweaking some wiring at the base of her tailfin that nearly made her legs give out from the abrupt pleasure. "I wouldn't consider it one, if I were you," He replied mildly.

     She narrowed her optics. "Try me."

     He raised his optic ridges a little further and grinned. "Oh, we'll see." He said, pushing her back so he wasn't pinned to the door. "One datapad . . ." He added, backing her up against her berth.  She sat down on it, still grinning, reaching up to tug on his chestplate to pull him with her as she swung her legs up and laid down.  He braced himself over her and scoffed. "Against medical school."

     Illusion gave him a cocky smirk. "I'm a fast learner."

     He snorted.  Bringing his face closer to hers he smirked again, locking optics with her. "There are better things you could be doing with that mouth than sassing me."

     "Are there?" She asked mildly, before reaching up - only to change directions and kiss his neck and shoulder instead of his mouth plating, nibbling on his intake.

     Ratchet grunted with surprise and redoubled his own efforts.  Somewhere in the back of his processor he noted that she was much more mouth-oriented than himself.  Consciously he just searched out wire clusters, seams, kibble that he knew were sensitive.  Illusion was responsive, vocal, gasping and giving little cries occasionally, but far from idle or ineffective.  As he bent to kiss her again, something - a hand - pressed to his modesty panel.

     "Can we?" Illusion asked, optics meeting his, vents cool against his faceplates.

     A dozen answers flashed through Ratchet's mind, yes at the forefront of most of them.  Datacables were often easier for a first time but - clearly neither of them were completely new to this.  He reached down and touched her panel, fingering the seam where he knew it retracted. "You first," He replied, a little too sharply to be teasing, not harsh enough to be taunting.

     She grinned with relief, letting it snap back. Ratchet didn't remove his hand, instead letting it shift from her panel to her interface array. The dual valve system was nothing he hadn't seen with others in diagnostics - but never in this context. It changed little, medically speaking, only dictating roles this way. Deft medic's digits found an external node and rubbed against it, as another digit on that hand slid the tip into her slightly slick primary valve, making her buck against him.

    Powerful racer's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to her as she grasped his chestplate to tug his attention back to her face. Her other hand pressed again to his modesty panel. "Your turn," Her voice was more strained now and he smirked a little in satisfaction as he finally let his own panel and covers retract, spike pressurizing, valve damp and clenching.

    The hand went from his panel to his spike and he yelped with surprise. This was _not_ the first time she had done this, and he bucked against her grip, pulling his hand from her array to plant it beside her helm, heedless of the lubricant on the mesh. "Illusion," He growled.

     "Ye-es?" She said, a little teasingly, tightening her grip just slightly and giving a little flick over the tip.

     He grasped her wrist to stop the movement, firmly moving her hand away. "You need to stop," He said, attempting patiently but coming out irritably. "Because this is going to rip your valve walls if you don't. Slow. Down."

     She arched an optic ridge at him. "You aren't _that_ impressive, love." 

     He glowered at her. "I'm not, no, but there is a reason valves produce lubrication, it's a necessary adaptation, you haven't reached -"

     "Ratchet, stop being my doctor for one fragging second and be my slagging Conjunx!" She spat. "Now you want this, I want this, and I will be fine, just - Primus, touch me." Her spare hand tightened on his shoulder.

    He rebooted his optics. "Language," He sputtered.

    The fight went out of her as she dissolved into giggles. "Primus, Ratchet, really?"

    Ratchet frowned deeply at her. "Never curse at me when you want something, sweetspark." He said pointedly.  He took her other hand and caught both slender, noble's wrists in one wider, commoner's hand. He activated the magnetic med-mod in that hand and pinned them above her helm. "No touching." He said archly, before leaning down to kiss her softly. "Curse at me again, and I will leave."

    She smirked infuriatingly. "I'm sure you will, dear." She said dryly. Her legs pulled at his hips again. "Planning on doing something with that?"

    "For Primussakes." He muttered. "Do you _ever_ stop sassing?"

    "Not when I'm happy." She grinned sweetly at him and he rolled his optics.

    He huffed and chose not to dignify that with an answer, instead pressing another kiss to her mouth and reaching down with his spare hand to once again finger at her external node. Her hips twitched against him and he found her already more prepared than she had been just minutes ago. "You - _enjoy_ this bickering, don't you?" He observed clinically.

     She did her best impression of his huff, making him scowl as she grinned. "I like your voice. The way you take care of me. The -" She tugged at her wrists, but didn't fight when he held them there. "Just - you, how very distinctly _you_ this all is."

     Ratchet cleared his intake uncomfortably. "I see."

     Illusion laughed. "Ratchet, please. Look at us. Look at where we are, what we've done here. It's nothing worldshaking but - still, enough that a few little words shouldn't fluster you so."

     He scowled halfheartedly, still almost absently rubbing at her external node and slipping a digit inside to test her. "Fair enough." When she gasped at the stimulation he grinned a little, rubbing the digit inside her valve against that spot again. "Something you like?" He sassed, pressing against both nodes at once to silence her response. He slid a second digit inside her valve and put his medical degree to good - well, slightly innappropriate - use, searching out every possible sensory cluster he could find, watching her face intently with an unconscious smile as she relaxed and just reacted, giving little cries as he thrust and twisted his digits, keeping constant pressure on her external node with his thumb. Ratchet finally paused in this to look down, noting with satisfaction that her valve was dripping with lubricant.

     It was at that moment that she chose to remind him just how powerful a racer's legs were, and that hers were around his waist. She used them to yank his body against her, grinding his spike against her just-vacated valve, making him yelp with surprise and groan at the stimulation, reminding him of his own charge. "Primus," He hissed as he caught himself just before collapsing on top of her, balance completely destroyed by her move.

     "I thought you said no cursing?" Illusion said breathlessly, grinding her array up against him and giving a moan.

     He growled and didn't reply, pushing against her legs to right himself and line up. She was ready now, and he released her hands to brace himself as he slid into her valve, fully slick now, both groaning at the sensation. "Again, with the sass," He ground out after a moment, holding still to speak.

     Illusion grinned at him and hitched her legs again, scraping paint from his waist over her thighs. "Why don't you give me a reason to stop talking, then?"

     "When did you get so filthy?" He sputtered, though he obeyed in pulling out and thrusting as she wanted, rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. Impulse took over and he didn't give her a chance to respond, continuing his thrusts and kissing her fiercely. Charge crackled over their frames with visible electricity, the wide window of the room fortunately closed.

     Her chestplates cracked and Ratchet did a double-take, hips faltering, making her whine a little and jerk her legs against him again. To his shock, a code activated in his own processor that triggered his own chestplates to open. This kind of code activated when mates' sparks were in sync, when they had been together long enough to trust to forever . . . !

     Illusion's chestplates folded back entirely to reveal her spark, flaring excitedly, as quick and assertive as she was, energy and light flickering from her chamber to his half-closed chest. It sent a tingle to the equipment and he folded it back with no further hesitation, hips jerking fully within her and staying there as he let himself fall closer, sparks springing from their chests to merge between them.

     It was a shocking sensation.  There was no other word for it, neither pleasant nor unpleasant, but shocking - feeling his very essence, his spark, merge with hers.  Words failed them both, but the direct contact between their sparks meant that they felt echoes of each other's feelings anyway.  Memory, thought, feeling, everything was exposed, information slowly leaking together into a tentative link between their sparks.

     Ratchet was the one who sensed they had neared their limits.  Sparks could not remain merged too long without risk, especially not the first time, and it was he that caught the notifications in both their HUDs, and forced himself to draw back.  Illusion gasped, and he grunted, a twinge in both their sparks as they pulled apart, each leaving a bit of themselves in the other's chambers.

     It was that pleasurable twinge, that knowledge that they were now linked, that sent them both over the edge, crackling into overload with chestplates still open.  It took years of practice keeping his balance over struggling patients to keep Ratchet from falling and abruptly merging again, remaining braced above her as they both rode it out.  There were no inhibitors on her gestation chamber, he remembered vaguely, but dismissed it.  Populations were so high it was unlikely for any couple to be sparked, let alone a just-bonded, overstressed couple such as themselves.

     Illusion closed her chestplates first, Ratchet following suit more slowly.  She touched his chestplate, smoothing her hand over the seam, before smiling up at him blissfully. : _Love-affection-gratitude-happiness-contentment_ : flowed over the weak bond, unable as of yet to carry words, but enough to share emotions.

     Ratchet smiled back, crookedly, knowing his spark echoed the sentiments.  He shifted to pull out of her valve and pulled a mild-solvent laced mesh from his subspace.  He cleaned himself up efficiently, and Illusion more gently.  For once she lay back and let him do the work, just watching with her optics on half-power.  When he was done and both their panels closed, he threw the mesh into the laundry and settled down by her side. "Do you want me to recharge with you?" He asked, guessing the answer.

     She ended up surprising him - which, really, shouldn't be surprising at this point, he reflected dryly. "Yes, please.  I want to feel your spark close to me." She touched his chest again. "Though, I would rather you didn't hold me.  I want to cool off."

     Ratchet stretched on the berth beside her before sitting up with a sigh, pulling off his backpack kibble and bulky shoulderpads.  He soon settled back down. "Works for me.  I'm not a cuddler."

     She gave a little laugh. "Neither am I." She poked him in the side. "Don't tell me you're tired already?  We have all lunar cycle to - strengthen the bond." She was grinning mischievously when he looked back at her.

     He gave a short bark of a laugh. "Racerframes." He griped good-naturedly.

     "Old mech." She teased back.

     Ratchet shot her a disgruntled look. "I am _not_ that much older than you."

     She hummed noncommittally and grinned. "Prove it."

     He huffed and pushed her away from his side. "Youngling.  Youngling in an adult's frame."

     "Old mech in an old frame." She poked him again, swinging over to straddle his hips and pin him down this time with a little smirk. "My turn."

     Though he huffed irritably, he had a feeling that was going to turn out to be a good thing.  Just like the rest of this bond.

     Not that he would ever admit to thinking that.


End file.
